Haircut
by Sakura 8D
Summary: Naruto was sitting in the park with Hinata when suddenly... Sasuke runs up to him. Sakura's armed with scissors! Rated T for language. Maybe NaruHina if you look really close....?


Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Naruto, I'm just one of those people who watch it and know what's going on thank

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not have anything to do with Naruto, I'm just one of those people who watch it and know what's going on thank you…**_

_**F.Y.I.**__**: **_I really don't care about when this is going on. Use your imagination. But Sasuke is in there so who cares, alright?

_**Haircut…**_

Just a normal day in Konoha.

Of course, normal being absolutely crazy.

Naruto was sitting in the park with Hinata, just talking, like usual.

Suddenly, and rather randomly, Sasuke comes running up to him, his expression like he just saw a ghost.

"God Dammit, Naruto," Sasuke started, gripping his shoulders and shaking him hard, "she's MAD I tell you MAD!!"

"What are you talking about? YOU'RE MAD," was Naruto's response as he gave Hinata the famous Ah-Sasuke-is-so-annoying-and-childish look.

"No, it's Sakura!"

"What about Sakura??" Naruto exclaimed, starting to get irritated because Sasuke was butting in on his small amount of time with Hinata.

"SHE'S TRYING TO GIVE ME A HAIRCUT DAMMIT!!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to hide behind the bench.

Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"HA HA HA HAAA!!" Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO!! Why do you think I came after you?? My hair isn't even half as long as yours is. One look at you and you'll by running for your life, I'm telling you!!" Sasuke said as he shook him again.

Naruto was still for a second, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, his famous holy-shit-I'm-screwed!! Look came on as he imagined Sakura with a sharp pair of scissors, especially when she's angry.

"Sorry Hinata, I'll see you later!!" Naruto exclaimed as he followed Sasuke into town.

Catching a glimpse of Sakura in the crowd, armed with razor-sharp scissors, Sasuke was just barely able to shove Naruto into a random store, specifically a flower store.

"Hello, welcome to-" a voice started to say.

At the same time, both Naruto and Sasuke thought to themselves, "Wait…. That voice…."

Turning around, they saw a shocked Ino, standing behind the counter with an apron on.

"Sasuke, Naruto, GET OUT OF HERE-" Ino tried to say, but Sasuke and Naruto quickly ran up to her, trying to get her to lower her voice.

"Don't tell Sakura we're here!!" they exclaimed as they jumped over the counter.

Just on cue, Sakura walked into the store.

"Inoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo? Have you seen Saaasukkke or Narrrutooo? Hinata said that Sasuke came running up to him and dragged him away, telling him something about sharp scissors and long hair…" Sakura said as she lazily leaned against the counter.

Ino, still confused about the two boys' appearance, did the worst; she looked down at the two hiding boys.

Sakura, following Ino's glare, shined with glory.

"I finally found you guys!!" Sakura exclaimed as she took out the scissors.

"GO GO GO!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke jumped over the counter and scurried out of the shop, followed by Naruto.

Sakura ran out after them.

They kept running, literally all over Konoha.

Finally, Sakura was able to tackle Naruto down.

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke!! Save yourself!" he exclaimed as she was about to cut part of Naruto's long hair off.

Sakura, in an almost-whisper, yet very creepy voice, said to Sasuke, who was taking Naruto's advice to run away, "You know, I can ALWAYS get your fan club to help me out…."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and turned to her.

"You…. Wouldn't…. Dare…"

Sakura smiled in a sweet way, but Sasuke knew what she was planning.

"I…. would…" she said evilly.

He stood there for a few moments, Naruto still pinned down.

He lowered his head and walked up to Sakura, collapsing to his knees.

"You win…" he said in a holy-shit-if-you-do-that-I'm-dead voice.

"God DAMMIT Sasuke!! Don't give up!!" Naruto said, shifting under Sakura's weight.

"Naruto, shut up. She's going to get us sooner or later anyway…" Sasuke said, smacking the idiot in the back of the head.

Sakura grinned again.

She said, with the scissors in her hand, "Welllll…. Should we get started??"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who was frowning.

Sakura dragged Sasuke and Naruto all the way to her house.

She tied each to a chair, and exclaimed while snipping the scissors in the air, "Now, THIS should be interesting…"

At that point, the two prisoners attempted to escape, but there was no way to run from the angry Sakura.

From outside, Ino heard loud yells coming from Sakura's house across the street.

She was taking in a bucket of flowers that were being displayed outside of the shop during the day, though now, as the sun was going down, it was time for the store to close.

After about ten minutes, Ino had finished putting the store in order and, after taking off her apron, went across the street to Sakura's house.

She knocked on the door and listened to the shouts coming from inside.

After a few moments, the door swung open, Sasuke and Naruto rushing out.

Both had obviously shorter hair.

Sasuke's hair still had the same style, though the bangs in the front shadowed his eyes, making him look, well, very emo.

Naruto's hair was also in the same style and didn't look half bad.

Sasuke gripped her shoulders and shook her, saying in the process, "She evil, the devil, don't go in there!! She'll tie you to a chair and give you a haircut if your hair is too long in her opinion!! What did we do to deserve this fate??"

He ran down the street like he was having a nervous breakdown.

Naruto was trying to pull his hair out, but it was too short.

Afterwards, he yelled really loudly and followed Sasuke down the street.

Ino watched them run off for a few seconds, eyes wide open, and then turned to Sakura, who was standing in front of her in the doorway.

"What did you do to them?" Ino asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed and then said, smiling, "I did what they said. I chased them all over Konoha, caught them, tied them to chairs and gave them a haircut…"

"….Wow…"


End file.
